let me tellyou my story
by alyssa aka lissy
Summary: this is the story of Rachel and her life during ww2
1. Chapter 1

_When I was 3, my little baby brother felix was born. It was wonderful. My mum and dad became more worried for that hitler came into power. My mum stayed home to look after me and Felix. On my 4th birthday hitler made a bad law about Jews and we were Jewish. On my 6 birthday birthday, my aunt and uncle came with my cousins came to our house to be safe _

_ from Hitler._

_My cousin Ann was going to be safe and so would her 2 year old sister margot._

_the soft blond hair and piercing blue eyes._

_But me,Felix,there 4 year old brother peter and their 8 year old sister vivian all have brown hair and green eyes._

_I had to share my room with ann who is 3 years older then me and vivian._

_Felix has to share with peter and mum and dad has margot._

_Anty is sleeping on the couch._

_My uncle was getting out of here, he was going to find us a home in switzerland and then send for us._

_But it was dangerous._


	2. Chapter 2

My cousin Ann was going to be safe and so would her 2 year old sister margot.

the soft blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

But me,Felix,there 4 year old brother peter and their 8 year old sister vivian all have brown hair and green eyes.

I had to share my room with ann who is 3 years older then me and vivian.

Felix has to share with peter and mum and dad has margot.

Aunty is sleeping on the couch.

My uncle was getting out of here, he was going to find us a home in switzerland and then send for us


	3. Chapter 3

when i was nearly 8,

we heard a man shout : "OPEN THE DOOR OR WE ARE COMING IN!"

My aunt,mum,dad and Ann were scared.

My dad took us to a secret room with food,water and two mattress.

my mum carried felix and peter, while my aunt got margot and Ann rashed the rest down staried's.

Ann being the oldest made sure everybody was quiet.

And she made a list for us.

name age bed

ANN 14 1

PETER 6 2

RACHEL(ME) 8 2

VIVIAN 11 2

MARGOT 4 1

FELIX 5 1


	4. Chapter 4

I thought it wasn't fair how she got my little brother.

Because I am his older sister, I should look after him.

But she said " is fair because I am the oldest so I need to take care of the little ones''.

So when she said it was time for bed.

I had to share the bed with vivian and peter.

when we were all in bed and margot was asleep.

Ann went up to get some stuff because she was special.

When she came back with:

2 of felixs truck

2 of peters monster

4 of margots dolls

some of vivian's bows

4 of my books

And family photos

It was great.

When it was 12:34 am,

me and Vivian went to sleep.

While Amm rested her eyes.

When I woke up,

and peter were staring at me.

''Good morning'' said peter

felix smiled.

Ann had food all ready and it was nice.

vivian told us that she was the time keeper and the time was 12:45 pm.

Time past and things got worse.

By the time I was 12,

things were horrible,

we got sick of each other and we were running low on food also when we got sick.

And vivian decided we needed a new list.

And this is the list:

NAME BED AGE

VIVIAN 1 15

PETER 2 10

ANN 1 18

MARGOT 2 8

RACHEL 2 12

FELIX 2 9

I did not like having to share bed one with three little kids while Vivian and Ann.

Ann and Vivian get the bed with room where I am crammed with three little kids.

I told Ann this and she said" It is fair because we are bigger and older than you little ones".

So that night I had to sleep with the little ones.

And it was not the best, peter keep kicking me, while felix jump on me and margot keep annoying me with:

"Are you asleep yet?"


	5. Chapter 5

So by 11.30 pm

peter had his legs on my back,

felix lying on my arms and margot snaggle up next to me dig her elbow in to my rib.

When morning came round there was a knock at the door.

A knock that Ann could remember.

''Its papa".

And it was true, kinda.

He had meet some people who had kids and so he told about the hidden room.

He taught them the knock and sent them with a letter.

The letter had said:

To children

sorry, i have not send for you.

The NAZI have been looking for me and so these children had no place for there parents were to begin search for.

And so i sent these children on the last train that was about to go in 5 seconds for that there were 10 trains and NAZI were shutting them down.

For all I know, everybody is ok.

Love papa

We learn that the kids had sleep stuff and food.

And of course vivian said "we need a new list".

And this is how it look.

NAME BED AGE

VIVIAN 4 15

PETER 2 10

ANN 4 18

MARGOT 5 8

RACHEL 5 12

FELIX 1 9

FRANK 1 6

LILLY 3 5

MARY 3 4

LENA 3 2

DILL 2 10

CHOLE 3 16

SHAIYA 5 8

''What happen with you guys"? ask margot.

''Out parents and us got called by NAZI and so we were on a train with heaps of people and one bucket of water.

''We only got a sip but we were there for 3 hours'', said shaiya

''when this guy,your uncle I might say, help us and show us the way out.

But we had to jump". Says dills

"I grab lena out and dill got mary and then ran, with frank and Lilly and shaiya after them with dill waiting in plain view,while Mary and shaiya hid in a bush,then me and lena came''.Says chole

"Well you are sort or safe".

I said

"And we heard hitler is losing the war says Frank.

"YAY".  
>I heard margot,felix,peter and even lena yell.<p>

"SHHHH". Ann says

"We don't want to get caught" Chloe agrees.

"What time is it". I say

Vivian gives me a big smile and says "It is 6.30pm".

We eat a dinner and are all sound asleep by 9.30pm

but lena who in bed by 8pm.

When I wake up, I see lena crying with a chloe's hand over her mouth and ann lilly,frank and margot, and she is reading a story.

Me and vivian are left with felix,peter and dill.

We tell each other jokes.

3 months later.

We had a knock at and we heard:

'' OPEN UP YOU JEW"!

Ann thought fast, "Chloe hide with lena,vivian hide with peter and dill, rachel go and hide with felix and mary and lilly".

margot opens the door and 2 NAZI people come in.

And margot be her little bossy self.  
>''How DARE you come in to our house,we are GERMEN girls".<p>

Margot starts throwing a tantrum.

And I see lena face ready to scream so I signed ann and she picks up margot and makes her stop.

Ann leads the NAZI people out.

When she came back she said they said to her this''Hitler has indeed kill himself and so they are rounding up all the blond haired and blue eyes children and I told him that we will not go out there because jews are breathing our air and so we will not go".

A month later we heard the best knock ever a knock that everybody could remember .

And it was mum,dad,aunt and uncle.

We were happy but sad because chloe and her siblings parents did not survive.

And we did not abandon them.

We adopted them all.

And so Me and felix had new brothers,sister and cousins.

And this is vivian list.

We all still live together to get everything good again and built up our lives.

But this time in Sweden.

In our new house supported by the king, our new house.

And so Ann,vivian and chloe share a room.

mum and dad share and

also aunty and uncle.

Also so did:

peter and dill.

me, lilly, mary and margot shared

frank,peter and felix shared

And when life was good,

we later learn that 1.5 million children were killed during the entire Holocaust. Many of them were shot freely and without a second thought. When the gas chambers were developed, it was claimed that they 'relieved Nazi soldiers of the mental anguish' of shooting infants and young children. Of course, not all of the children in the Holocaust died. There were thousands of orphans once the war ended. They were sent to camps with displaced persons until they could be relocated with relatives or an adoptive family.

And more than half of the 4,000 to 6,000 surviving Jewish children.

And we can never change what happened because it was brought upon us.


	6. thanks for reading

I hope you like my story.

and please check out my other stories.

and I am open to ideas.


End file.
